


欲念 (Le désir)

by frui



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 内梅, 强势被动西, 痴汉弱攻内
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frui/pseuds/frui
Summary: 五次内马尔想要莱奥，一次他得到了un_petit_peu_de_moi太太所写的Le désir的中文翻译





	欲念 (Le désir)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Le désir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629581) by [un_petit_peu_de_moi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_petit_peu_de_moi/pseuds/un_petit_peu_de_moi). 



欲念（五次内马尔想要莱奥，一次他得到了）

（-2）  
第一次出现这种情况的时候，内马尔甚至还没成年。

梅西留着长发，穿了一件能装下两个他的球衣，他流畅越过对方后卫的身姿就仿佛那些人根本不存在一样。他还很年轻，但他已经是世界上最好的球员。内马尔着迷地看着他。他的目光根本没有分给足球一丝一毫，而只来回寻找球场上那个小个子男人的身影。

他在那里——他发现了他，漫不经心地缓慢走着。然而一秒之后，他突然开始加速奔跑起来，把所有人都甩在身后。他射进一个球，让内马尔为之欢呼。

内马尔不知道那种事情到底是怎么开始的，什么时候开始的，也不知道是什么引起的。只是在阴茎半勃的时候，他感到自己有点不舒服，感到运动裤变得紧绷，而这绝对不是运动裤的错。他低头看下去——看见自己的裤裆鼓起一个包，他突然明白自己感受到的灼热和饥渴从何而来。

他硬了。

内马尔手足无措，恐慌油然而生。

他知道没有人在家，他的爸爸、妈妈和妹妹都不在家。但他还是把他们的名字都喊了一遍，担心在他沉迷球赛的时候有人回到了家里。无人回应，但是他的恐慌仍然无法缓解半分。

他不知道自己应该做什么——他应该冲个冷水澡吗，应该就这么放着不管直到它慢慢消退吗，还是应该——还是应该做点其他什么。

他决定躲进自己的屋里，他在路上小心翼翼不时回头观察，以防自己被人看到。他锁上房间的门锁，躺在床上，等待身体平息下来这股骚动。

他等待，等待，再等待。

他的勃起仍然没有平复，而且他不停想起刚刚那场球赛。梅西一直在他脑袋里出现，他移动的样子，踢球的样子，他的脸庞和身姿。内马尔的心跳越来越快，他的阴茎甚至感到疼痛。但是他恐惧到始终不敢触碰自己。他被一种禁忌感所淹没。然而他的脑袋却彻彻底底地背板了他，里面满是根本不应该出现的东西。

他的阴茎一直没有软下来，为此他恐惧，惊慌了半个小时，心脏不停鼓动。他害怕父亲会突然回来，看见他的样子，然后猜出他做了什么不该做的事。

在仿佛永久那么久的时间后，他的身体终于平息下来，他再次变回那个熟悉的内马尔。

 

（-1）  
他第一次与他相见是在世俱杯的比赛里。内马尔出于好几个理由对这场比赛感到兴奋，其中一个无可争议的理由就是他的偶像，世界上最好的足球运动员，将要与他同场竞技。

赛前他没有同他有过多的交流，赛中他不得不拼命阻止自己为他鼓掌的冲动。他真的不应该为梅西摧毁他们整条后防线感到兴奋激动。

比赛之后——赛后他努力想同他近距离接触。他们握了手，内马尔试着同他交谈，试着让自己不要表现得像要匍匐于他身前一样。梅西对他笑得很纵容，但是他不会说葡萄牙语。梅西看起来很年轻，但还是显得要比他年长一些。下颔长有胡须，手有些粗糙，握手的力道很坚定。内马尔突然对自己很不满意。他突然意识到自己现在顶着漂白的莫西干头，鼻子上贴着的创可贴，皮肤上还有痘痘。他与梅西握手的力道软弱、不自信。梅西可能会觉得他还是个孩子，内马尔对此很不开心。

梅西接受了他交换球衣的请求，虽然内马尔忍不住想他可能很快就会把他的球衣丢在某处的垃圾桶里。梅西可能根本不知道他是谁。

当他回到家里，收拾行李箱的时候，梅西的球衣仍然静静的躺在那里。内马尔想知道自己应该怎么处理它。他应该把球衣洗了，他想，但是那样它就再也没有梅西的味道。

他想知道梅西闻起来是什么味道。

他盯着那件皱巴巴的球衣看了几分钟，犹犹豫豫地将他举到鼻子前，深深吸了一口气。

是汗的味道。它闻起来同他自己的汗味没有差别，不过还是要多出一些别的什么。一些更强烈，更接近麝香，或许像是古龙水的味道，但也有可能是梅西皮肤的味道。

内马尔再次吸了一口气，想要闻得更清晰一点，来记住这个气味。他吸得太过用力，甚至感到有点头晕气短，他脑中盘旋着梅西盘带时的画面。他也带球过了内马尔，近乎荒谬的轻松，让那时的内马尔感到非常沮丧，让此时的内马尔感到不可思议。

很快他就感觉到身体里涌起炙热和昏乱。他把球衣拿低一点好让自己呼吸到新鲜的空气，但是仅仅这样完全无法让他沉重的头脑轻松一点，让他火热的身体冷却一点。

他硬了。

这是他第二次因为梅西硬起来，但是现在他胆子大了许多。有时候他的目光除了女人也会追着一些男人跑。但是这是梅西，内马尔不知道自己是否有权利这么做。

他躺下来，蜷缩在自己的床上，把脑袋再次伸到球衣前，深深地吸气。他看见梅西在脑海里奔跑，他看见他的腿那么短小，跑起来却不可思议的快。他看见他的脚踢球的样子，仿佛足球是他的附属物。他看见他的屁股和大腿，在这样一个小个子身上显得尤为粗壮。他不知道让自己硬起来的是梅西的技术还是梅西这个人本身。他也不知道自己更希望得到哪个答案。

在他的床下，衣服堆成一团的下面有个袋子，袋子里面还有个藏起来的小袋子。这是内马尔藏东西的地方，里面是润滑剂。他跪在床边把它取出来。他用颤抖的手把自己的短裤拉到大腿间，紧紧抓住自己的阴茎，泄露出一声不成调的呻吟。

内马尔仍然觉得自己这么做非常不合适，因为他是梅西，世界上最好的运动员，而且他还比自己大很多。这是他第一次想着别的男人来手淫，有种令人毛骨悚然的兴奋感。他把自己的脸埋进梅西的球衣里，想着他在球场上奔跑的样子，想着他的射门和他的大腿。他想知道梅西的皮肤摸起来是什么手感，想知道他的唇尝起来是什么味道。他开始幻想自己正在抚摸他的屁股，用手掌包住它，揉捏它。不知什么时候开始他的幻想和球技什么的再也没有任何关系。

内马尔知道这种事很不应该，梅西比他年长那么多，他完全不应该有这种念头。他觉得自己仿佛变态，对一个年纪远大于自己的人怀有这样的性幻想。他紧紧地抓住自己的阴茎，手动的飞快。当他感到窒息才把球衣从鼻间移开，深深地吸气，不断地呻吟。

他把球衣拉下去，用它包裹住自己的阴茎。这样感觉更糟糕了，他在用梅西的名字，梅西的所有物来手淫。这简直像是在侵犯隐私，仿佛他正在侵犯他的私密空间，然而他停不下来。他用那件巴萨球衣包裹住阴茎，撸动地越爱越快。当他射在球衣里，他不得不咬住自己的唇以防自己叫的太大声。

过了一会儿，他看着球衣，背后的10号和梅西的名字都被他的精液弄脏了。一瞬间罪恶感和性冲动同时向他涌来——然后才是恐慌。

他试图在水池里用水和肥皂来清洗这件球衣，但是洗不掉。而且内马尔也根本不会怎么恰当的洗衣服。他一遍一遍地搓洗，然而精液仍然牢固地沾在球衣上，他的手忍不住颤抖起来，这样下去所有人都会看到内马尔扭曲的情感。

最后，他扔掉了球衣。

 

（0）

他要去巴塞罗那了。

巴塞罗那。

罗纳尔迪尼奥曾经踢球的地方。哈维和伊涅斯塔踢球的地方。梅西踢球的地方。

从父亲那里得知这个消息后，内马尔既紧张又迫不及待。他将会在诺坎普和他所有的偶像们一起踢球，和梅西一起踢球。他们将会协同合作，或许他们还会变成朋友。

但是首先，内马尔要学会西班牙语。他买了各种各样的书回来，但是这样还远远不够。他的西班牙语非常糟糕，他在学校学过的一点课程根本不够，更何况内马尔根本也没好好上过那些课。那时他的脑袋里只有足球。

幸好，丹尼也在那里，丹尼还说他会帮他。内马尔想要尽快地学会西班牙语，这样他就可和梅西说话而不至于被讨厌。他现在已经拥有了更多自信，毕竟他变得更好看了，年纪也大了一些——他现在已经到达法定年龄，是个成年人。

“儒尼尼奥！”他的父亲在楼下喊道，“有你的电话！”

内马尔慢吞吞地起身，这时他父亲又吼道：“梅西打来的！”

内马尔用他生命中有史以来最快的速度冲下楼。

他的父亲见状笑起来，无声地把电话往前递，内马尔一把从他手里抢过来。

“Hi？”

“你好，”对面传来阿根廷人的声音。

梅西说了些话，但内马尔听不懂。他的阿根廷口音很重，而且内马尔的西班牙语才刚刚起步。他有点慌张——他不希望莱奥认为他是个白痴。

梅西安静下来。他可能是问了一个问题，但是内马尔给不了任何回答。

然后梅西语速缓慢地又说了一句话，这次他力求每一个音节都清晰而标准。

“你能听懂吗？”

内马尔可怜兮兮地坦白道：“不能。”

“啊，呃。”梅西安静了几秒，然后再次尝试和他沟通，他问候道：“你过得好吗？”

这场对话没有持续很长时间。显然梅西打电话来是为了向他保证巴萨将非常欢迎他——这句话他不得不用好几种方式表达才让内马尔明白过来，因为紧张情绪和莱奥的口音使他更加难以听懂。

这场对话没有持续很长时间也因为梅西也有特别多的东西要说，但是他打电话过来这件事使得内马尔高兴得无以复加。他亲自打电话给内马尔，向他保证他将在巴萨受到欢迎。他们还不怎么熟，但是梅西已经看起来像个非常不错的人。

还有内马尔终于真正听到他的声音，通过电话，传到他的耳边。莱奥的声音柔软而低沉，他说话时会带着浓重的阿根廷口音拖长一些音节。内马尔的心跳得飞快，除了单音节的回答和尴尬的笑声，他再给不出其他回应。梅西现在肯定已经认定内马尔是个白痴，只会一味聆听不会说话。

这场对话结束后，内马尔把电话还给他的父亲，迅速地把通话内容复述了一遍。然后内马尔就立刻飞快地冲回自己的房间。

他没有浪费任何时间，锁上门后立即脱下裤子。他吐了点口水在手掌上，然后迫不及待地抓住自己的阴茎。他必须尽快，如果再等一会儿他怕自己会忘记梅西的声音。

梅西的声音回荡在他的脑海里，他说得那些话，包括那些他无法理解的句子，都仿佛是在他耳边淫秽地低语。他不得不用一只手捂住嘴巴来阻挡自己的呻吟声，因为意识到父亲还在楼下。

内马尔想要知道梅西像他现在这样触摸自己的时候会发出什么样的声音，他会怎样呻吟，怎样叹息，又会怎样喘息——如果他会在这时候呻吟、叹息和喘息的话。令内马尔泄气的是，他并不知道梅西在床上会有什么样的反应。他只能在脑海里一遍遍回想那些他根本不懂的句子。梅西的声音足以使他飞快地硬起来，再使他飞快而猛烈地射在自己手里，精液弄脏了他的衣服。

在对梅西怀有这种性幻想的情况下，他不知道自己应该怎样去面对他，去面对他的偶像，他的英雄。他应该停止这种幻想。他应该停止，然后拿出一名职业球员的态度——毕竟一名职业球员不会对他的队友抱有性幻想。

他下定了决心。这是最后一次。当他开始洗衣服时，他暗暗发誓，再也不会有下一次。

顺便一说，他现在已经相当擅长洗衣服了。

 

（1）

内马尔在巴萨并没有获得他所期望的良好开端。他没有魔力，他不是奇迹男孩，他不适应西甲的防守。

不过他还是在努力。这里是他的梦想，他希望在这里获得成功，他也相信自己会获得成功。

他也没有能够和巴萨全员成为朋友。他的西班牙语还不够好，他在更衣室待得也不是很自在，因为他们不了解他，认为他只是个小鬼。而内马尔也不了解他们，所以他觉得他们肯定认为自己只是个小鬼。或许他们并没有那么想，他是真的不了解。还好他还有丹尼，丹尼为他提供了很多帮助，训练结束后丹尼还会教他西班牙语。

他没有跟莱奥说上多少话，但是他们对彼此礼貌而友好。内马尔开始像所有人一样开始叫他莱奥。

还有就是，他没能守住自己的誓言。他努力过，他真的努力过，但是来到巴萨的第一天，训练后在更衣室看到莱奥的裸体，这对他的身体来说简直太超过了。而且现在，现在他知道了莱奥微笑是什么样子，大笑起来会发出什么样声音，现在他还可以叫他莱奥，这对他手淫时的呻吟简直意义重大。

莱奥像他曾经想象过的一样有点笨拙和害羞，但他真的是个很好的人，从来没有怒视过内马尔，像哈维和马斯切拉诺做过的那样。丹尼说他们天生就是那副表情，但内马尔还是觉得自己受到了冒犯。

然而看看自己在球场上的表现，内马尔自己都想对自己怒目而视。

在他没能得分，甚至没能发挥哪怕一点作用的一场比赛之后，他待在更衣室的角落，愤怒地扯下袜子。

“Hey.”

在他脱掉另一只袜子，准备用比刚刚更加愤怒的力道把它扔开时，一个声音插了进来。他抬起头，看见汗津津的莱奥站在他身前，头发凌乱，上衣已经被脱掉。

莱奥用询问的目光地看了看他旁边的空间，所以内马尔向挪了挪空让他坐下。

说真的，如果莱奥需要的话，他坐地上都行。

“你一时调整不过来也没关系。”莱奥说道，他小心地不使用复杂的词语。内马尔明白他说的是自己球场上的糟糕表现。

内马尔嘴里小声咕哝。在他有压力的时候他的西班牙语会变得更加糟糕，但在他也说不出什么的时候，这就是个完美的借口。

莱奥继续说道：“没有人可以一帆风顺。”

内马尔嘴里又咕哝起一些词。莱奥可能是听到其中“bitch”这个词，他露出了一个稍纵即逝的笑容。

“愤怒和表现自己的欲望都是正常的。我会帮你做到。”

“你认为我可以做到？”

“当然可以。”莱奥立即回答道，没有丝毫的停顿。

莱奥，莱奥是诺坎普的国王。所以无论他说什么，肯定都是对的。

内马尔说：“你真好。”

“什么？”

你在球场上仿若天神，还对我这么好，我想把你亲到意乱神迷。内马尔觉得莱奥应该不会想听到这话，而且他也不知道怎么用西班牙语说出来。因此他只能再次用葡萄牙语咕哝一些莱奥听不懂的话。

莱奥离开之前拍了拍他的肩膀，留下一个安抚性质的笑容。内马尔看着他走开，他慢吞吞的步伐，垂下的肩膀，他的模样看起来毫无防备。他占据不了多少空间，皮肤苍白到让内马尔怀疑他是不是个幽灵，这就能解释为什么每个夜晚他都会缠着内马尔不放。

但是这解释不了为什么小个子的莱奥又能占据屋内的所有空间。因为一旦莱奥脱掉短裤和内裤，内马尔的目光再也无法去看别的地方。他想知道是不是因为这样他才会表现得如此糟糕，因为莱奥的屁股会让他忘记自己在球场上的所有挣扎。

他一直注视着莱奥，直到他的身影消失在淋浴间的门后。他的心跳得飞快，脸热得发烫。

丹尼的脑袋突然冒出来，填满他整个视野。丹尼好奇地盯着他看，“你是脸红了吗？”

“我——”他被吓得后退，“不，我没有！”

“你在脸红。”丹尼坏笑，揉了一把他的头发，“你在想什么？不要在更衣室勃起，所有人都会看见的。”

“我不会，”内马尔气道，把丹尼的手拍开，“而且这也不关你的事。”

丹尼大笑起来，没有继续追问下去（暂时没有）。内马尔将莱奥裸着身体的画面默默存在脑海里。

 

（2）

这一赛季的结尾如同开端一样糟糕。这一年不属于内马尔，它甚至称不上一个好字。这一年不属于巴萨的任何人。

他们没有获得任何奖杯。内马尔受了一次伤，莱奥受了一次伤，内马尔的合同流言四起，还有税务问题，还有那位内马尔不怎么熟悉但所有人都为之悲伤哭泣的教练。

内马尔的西班牙语水平提高了很多，但他很少和莱奥一起玩，所以这并没派上什么用场。他始终无法割舍自己对于莱奥幼稚的迷恋，始终无法打破他用爱慕建立起来的壁垒。

尽管他们输掉了一切，但杰拉德还是在赛季末组织了一场party。他们全员到齐，一起喝酒娱乐，因为他们还拥有下个赛季可以期待。

内马尔喝了很多，一杯接着一杯。他曾经以为这一赛季将会属于他。他知道在巴萨很难做到这样的事，第一年总会遇到各种各样的困难，但他以为自己会是个例外。他以为自己比所有人都来得优秀，但其实他不是。

他路过杰瑞的客厅时看见莱奥独自一人坐在沙发上，静静沉思着。

酒精给了内马尔上前骚扰他的勇气。内马尔“oof”了一声重重落到他身边的沙发上。莱奥好奇地盯着他。

“你不喝酒吗？”内马尔指着他仍然满满的酒杯和他清醒的模样含糊不清地问道。

“不喝，没什么可庆祝的。”莱奥低声说道，他的视线从内马尔的脸上移开，转而不高兴地瞪着酒杯。

内马尔想，尽管莱奥看起来温和而冷静，但却是他认识的人当中好胜心最强的那一个。除开记者们的报道，金球奖后的数天，你都可以在更衣室明显感受到莱奥受伤的自尊心。他从未见过有人往头上抹洗发水都这么咬牙切齿。

“这就是我们喝酒的理由，因为我们没什么可庆祝的。”

他把莱奥的酒杯轻轻推过去，但是莱奥又摇着头把它推开了。

“来嘛！放松一点！还是说——”内马尔突然意识到莱奥如此克制的真正理由，他不禁睁大眼，“你喝醉后会很伤心吗？”

“什么？”莱奥看上去像是没有料到会被内马尔识穿。

“你喝醉后会很伤心吗？”内马尔重复道，这次他努力把每个音节都发得清晰。

“你说第一遍的时候我就听懂了。”莱奥说。

“哦。”内马尔等着他给出答案，但是莱奥并没有说话。他断定莱奥喝醉后绝对会悲伤哭泣，这让他的自我意识开始蓬勃生长，“你喝醉后伤心也没关系，我会——”

“我不会伤心。”莱奥断然否决，但是他的唇角仍然挂着细微的笑意。

“但是如果你是的话也没关系！我会让你打起精神的！如果，如果你，呃，伤心的话，我会让你好起来的，用我的身体。”

莱奥的微笑僵住了，不敢置信地重复道：“用你的身体？”

“没错，用我的——用我的——呃，比如说，我可以……给你剪指甲或者……”内马尔已经脑补出了画面，但他没法用语言表述出来，“呃，给你做背部按摩，或者脚部——脚部按摩，或者我可以——和你，做爱，用我的身体。”

他努力想要找出更多自己可以做的事情。他真的愿意做任何事情，而且他觉得自己应该让莱奥知道他愿意，但是在他组织好语言说出来之前，莱奥的声音打断了他的思路。

他重复内马尔的话问道：“你想和我做爱？” 内马尔分不清他语调里的难以置信到底是好的那种还是坏的那种，或者只是好奇，也有可能这是内马尔幻想出来的声音，因为莱奥的表情并没有多震惊。

“用我的身体，”内马尔补充道，因为这一点很重要，“不要用其他人的身体。”

莱奥追问道：“而且你想要这个？”

“Well，我——”他想了想莱奥的问题，坦白回答：“我21岁的时候，经常想着你自慰。”

“你现在仍然是21岁。”

“我知道。”内马尔伤心地说。

“这个——”莱奥开始说话，可能是关于他们做爱这件非常重要的事，内马尔打算认真地聆听。但是这时丹尼站在一张桌子上突然开始脱衣服，内马尔立即从沙发上一跃而起。

他喊道：“丹尼，等等我！”

他不确定莱奥将要和他谈些什么，但是他非常确定这事可以等等再谈。

 

（3）

新赛季来临后一切都发生了变化。他不知道原因，但是一切都有了新的开始。内马尔会说西班牙语了，他熟悉队友们，队友们也熟悉他，他在球场上也已经完全融入这只队伍。事情在朝良好的方向发展，之前他不能适应的地方，现在都适应良好。

一切都在改变，除了他对莱奥的迷恋。无论他怎么努力，他都不能把这份感情抛之脑后。他和莱奥相处得很好，简直超赞。但是让他由此发展成友情还远远不能够。他的迷恋不断滋长蔓延，占据了他所有的时间和空间。

无数个夜晚他都不停回想他们为了世界杯而分别的前一夜他到底向莱奥坦白了什么。莱奥从不提及那些话，可能是觉得内马尔是在胡说八道或者是在开玩笑。然而，内马尔希望莱奥能露出一点端倪，让他知道那场对话是真实存在的。

说到这里，莱奥正好走进了内马尔的视野，吸引住他的所有目光。内马尔眼看着莱奥脱掉短裤，他的手立即动弹不得。他看着莱奥轻笑，莱奥微笑，莱奥脱下衣服，莱奥弯下腰。最后一个动作使得内马尔在完全不必要的情况下开始硬起来。

平心而论，莱奥有一个漂亮的屁股，浑圆而大，同两条有力的大腿连在一起。内马尔渴望能把脸埋进那里，然后就此死亡。

“你在盯着什么看？”拉菲尼亚询问道，他坐在内马尔的身旁，头发因为刚刚的淋浴还没有完全干。

内马尔没有回答，只发出一声不满足的叹息。

拉菲尼亚皱起眉头，顺着他的目光看过去。“你是在用诡异的目光盯着莱奥看吗？”

内马尔可怜巴巴地承认道：“我好想吃了他。”

拉菲尼亚立即从他身边挪开。

“不，不，我不是字面上的意思。”

拉菲尼亚重复了一遍：“不是字面上的意思？” 

而内马尔的目光根本无法从莱奥的身上移开，但是他能听见拉菲尼亚的疑问——“那你是什么意思——呃，不，内马尔，不要。”

内马尔哀叹道：“我想尝尝他屁股的味道。”

“我说了不，我不想听你变态的幻想，该死我和他在一个队里——”

“我也想尝尝他阴茎的味道。”

拉菲尼亚站起身，重重地跺脚来强调自己的意见：“听着，我对此坚决抵制。内马尔，这是我最后的底线。”

“我相信他身上每一部分都是完美的。[注1]”内马尔补充道，情不自禁露出微笑。

“我希望下场比赛能有个后卫把你给阉了。”拉菲尼亚怒瞪了他一眼转身走开。

内马尔目送他离开，嘴角勾起一个微笑，笑声正从喉咙里咕噜出来时，身旁突然冒出一个低沉的嗓音，肩膀被两只大到惊人的手掌压住。

“放——”内马尔大声喊道，从自己的座位上跳开，发现是杰瑞带着一副被逗笑了的表情。“你想要什么，杰瑞？！”

杰瑞似乎并不在意他不怎么友好的语调，露出一个大大的笑容，坐到他身边。

“你想要什么？”

内马尔皱眉，“我想要知道你想要什么。”

杰拉德轻哼，“好吧你是想要这个，然后再加上莱奥的老二。”

内马尔飞快抬头去看那个小个子阿根廷人还在不在更衣室里，幸运的是他好像已经过去淋浴室了。

“你听到了我们的对话？”

“是的，”杰瑞的声音里没有丝毫的羞愧。“但是所有人都知道你想要莱奥的老二。你每天都用眼神把他上下啃一遍。而且现在你还想要他的屁股，嗯？”

“闭嘴，”内马尔红着脸打了他肩膀一下。他招惹拉菲尼亚完全没压力，但是对上杰拉德，后者脸上那该死的笑容让他很不自在。

“Well，你想要我的建议吗？”

“我——”内马尔仔细审度他。杰瑞不是什么好人，但他确实比自己更加了解莱奥。“那你的建议是什么？”

“莱奥不会采取任何行动，他就是这样的人。你得迈出第一步。如果你想要得到他的话，你应该直接强行拉开他的腿，把舌头塞进他的屁股里。”

内马尔睁大了眼睛瞪着他看，因为这听起来像一个非常糟糕的建议。“强行?”

“没错。”杰瑞点点头。

“我不能——如果他不想要的话，我不能就这样直接把舌头塞进去。”

杰瑞看着他皱起眉头。“如果你做出任何违背莱奥意愿的事情，我会揍你。”他的语调极富威胁。

“我不会——是你说——”

“我没有说过那种话，”杰瑞否认道。

“你说了，就在刚刚！”

“不，我没说。不过听着，我的重点是——我有点不忍心。我有一个非常漂亮的女朋友，而且拥有高质量的性生活，而你看起来像是一年都没跟人上过床了。我真的同情你。”

“你他妈——”内马尔的话还没说完，杰拉德就站了起来，捏捏他的耳朵说了两句安抚的话，然后就走开去骚扰别人。

内马尔不信任杰瑞，一丝一毫都不信任。尽管他应该对他说的每一个单词都持怀疑态度，但内马尔认为他至少说对了一件事——莱奥绝对不会主动采取行动。

但是话说回来，莱奥可能对他根本就没兴趣。并不是说他表现出了这种意思或者怎样。现在的情况是一团乱麻，但内马尔想总有一天他会去亲吻莱奥，然后祈求幸运降临。至少到那时候他就会知道，这事是否值得一试。

 

（4）

内马尔不知道这事到底是怎么发生的。

这场比赛到半场的时候仍然是个平局。对方逼得很紧，巴萨的队员难得会跑动这么多距离，前锋、中场和后卫都大汗淋漓。内马尔觉得可能连门将布拉沃都累得汗流浃背。

恩里克刚说完话内马尔就往浴室走去，迫切地想要泼点水到自己的脖子和脸上。路上只来得及看了自己的手机一眼。

他走进屋里，惊奇地发现莱奥已经比他先到一步，正在里面洗手。他同内马尔一样大汗淋漓，他的刘海贴在前额，头发一团凌乱。最近莱奥的发型很不错，既不会太短也不会太长，足以让内马尔伸手从他发间穿过，偶尔胆子大的时候这个长度内马尔还可以抓住他的头发。莱奥还开始纹身，同样看起来非常不错。还有莱奥的肱二头肌也非常不错。还有莱奥的腹肌也是，还有他微笑时露出的酒窝，还有他的臀部，还有他下巴上的小沟，还有——

内马尔不知道一瞬间自己是被什么所引领——也许是肾上腺素——反正他大步迈向莱奥，在对方来得及做出除了微笑和问一句”什么？”之外的其他反应前，就干脆直接地吻在他唇上。

这个吻比内马尔原本打算的还要粗暴和急切，但是他心中牢牢记着杰瑞的话，主动迈出第一步，抓住它紧紧不放。他在心底暗暗祈祷：请不要推开我请不要推开我请不要推开我。一遍一遍仿佛在念某种咒语。

开始的时候，莱奥的唇由于还覆着汗水，尝起来咸涩而潮湿，他们彼此的脸颊都被对方的鼻子戳到。一个令人同情的吻。内马尔简直想为自己失败的尝试而大哭一场。

这时莱奥偏了偏脑袋，使得他们的鼻子卡到一个更恰当的位置。内马尔如释重负，心底涌起一股坚定。他喉咙里发出气音，身体压得更近，双手捧住莱奥的脸。莱奥懒洋洋却坚定地给了他一个回吻。一瞬间内马尔被万千感受所击中，颤抖到根本来不及体会这个回吻。

虽然内马尔并不算高，但对上莱奥，他得弯下腰来才能吻到他的唇。这样一个小个子却可以把整个世界都握在掌中，真的令人惊叹。(至少在内马尔的世界里莱奥就是这样的形象)

莱奥开始轻推内马尔的肩膀，后者脑袋里立刻拉响了警报。不，不要，内马尔把自己的身体压得更近，他捧着莱奥脸颊的手掌如此用力，他想他可能会在那苍白的皮肤上留下印记（天啊在莱奥的皮肤上留下他手指的印记——）。但是莱奥比他来得结实，他用力一把推开了内马尔。

“内——”

“求你，”内马尔恳求道，“求你，求你——”

“内——”

“你想要什么？告诉我你想要什么，我愿意为你做任何事情我愿意——。”

走廊传来响亮的声音——响亮得像杰拉德的笑声——内马尔的身体一僵，莱奥从喉咙里发出不满的声音。然后他立刻把内马尔推进厕所的隔间，毫不客气地把人挤到最里面，在浴室的门被打开的那一刻甩上了隔间的门。莱奥给了他一个除了闭嘴以外别无他意的表情，内马尔静静不动等待杰瑞和约尔迪搞完他们的事。

莱奥倚在门上看着他，内马尔直勾勾地对上他的视线。约尔迪和杰瑞大声地聊了些什么，但是他们的话一丁点都不能进入内马尔的耳朵里。他一心沉迷于莱奥的眼睛，在灯光昏暗的隔间里，那双深沉的眼睛仿佛可以穿透他的身体。内马尔读不懂莱奥的表情。莱奥双颊泛红——只是红了一点点——嘴巴微微张开。内马尔想知道，是否是他的吻让莱奥喘不过气来——反正这个吻已经让内马尔喘不上气了。他觉得自己快要窒息，他在害怕如果因为自己的呼吸声而被约尔迪和杰瑞发现，莱奥会不会生气。

在仿佛永久那么长的时间后，他们才听到约尔迪和杰瑞离开的声音，然后声音渐渐消失在走廊里，一切回归到安静。莱奥目光炯炯地盯着内马尔，他皱起眉头。

“你有在呼吸吗？”

“有呼吸，”内马尔喘息着，然后深吸了一口气。“我可以——”

“内马尔——”里奥眉头皱起，语气中似乎夹杂着拒绝和责备。该死的是杰拉德说要迈出第一步。

内马尔在莱奥说完之前就将自己的身体覆了上去。莱奥咬了他的嘴唇一口，以此表达自己的不满，但内马尔只呜咽一声没有退开。如果咬他的人是莱奥，那这感觉就不算糟。内马尔稍微挪开，在莱奥的下颔落下一个吻，然后凑向莱奥的脖子。开始时莱奥绷紧了身体，但随即他就作出了让步，把脑袋歪向一边，暴露出脖颈来让内马尔品尝。这是内马尔生命中所尝过的最美味的东西。

莱奥的脖颈很白很白很白，闻起来像是汗味混着他赛前喷上的古龙水的味道。内马尔简直想要把他整个人都吞吃入腹。

“不要留下痕迹，”莱奥说，深吸一口气，“比赛还有十分钟就开始，不要——”

“好的，好的，”内马尔同意地很快，然后在自己将要在莱奥脖子上留下印记的前一刻强迫自己移开脑袋。“还有10分钟，我可以——”

我可以给你来个口活，这话惊雷一般炸在他脑袋里，他因为这个想法渴望得浑身颤抖不止。

他不再仅仅停留在想想的阶段，他双膝跪地，没有给莱奥任何反应的时间，伸出双手拉下莱奥的短裤。莱奥后退一步，但是退无可退，他身后就是隔间的门。他没有再动，内马尔抬眼期待地看着他，睫毛颤动着想要将自己不顾一切的心情传递给他。最后，终于，莱奥的身体放松了一点，双手垂在身侧，默许了他进一步的行动。

球衣在莱奥身上总显得过于宽大，完全遮掩住他的阴茎。内马尔急切地把莱奥的阴茎抬起来，抵在他的腹肌上，目不转睛地凝视莱奥的下身。莱奥只是半勃状态，但仅仅是这样，眼前已经是内马尔生命中所见过的最美丽的景象。莱奥的阴茎周围缀有黑色的毛发，有力的大腿因为期待而紧绷，然后还有莱奥白皙的阴茎，这是内马尔最为渴求的东西。

内马尔含住了他所渴求的东西，既然莱奥已经表示愿意。

他亲了亲莱奥的阴茎，舔了舔它，然后含住它。他把半硬的肉棒放入嘴中，用自己舌头的尖端去压住阴茎的下半部分，想要记住莱奥的汗味，莱奥的气味，还有莱奥的一切。他紧紧抓住莱奥的球衣，手正好抵在莱奥的腹部。他感到莱奥的一只手落在他的发间。通常内马尔很讨厌别人碰他的头发，但这是莱奥，所以没关系。莱奥用力抓着他的头发，用力到内马尔感到头皮有点疼，但这是莱奥，所以没关系。

莱奥完全勃起并没有花多久时间，而且他的阴茎真的非常美丽。它又粗又长，如同莱奥一样令人印象深刻。内马尔立刻爱上了莱奥的阴茎，就像他爱上莱奥那样。

“内马尔——”当内马尔把莱奥的东西吞入嘴里时，他发出了一声含糊的呼喊，几乎为内马尔不顾一切的热情而窒息。

莱奥说：“上帝啊你真好看。”这句话让内马尔抬起头看他。

莱奥正看着他，直勾勾地看着他。莱奥的脸颊同耳朵一般绯红，黑色的眸子专注地盯着他看。几缕发丝贴在莱奥的脸颊上，看起来有些凌乱。内马尔不得不闭上眼睛，否则他怕自己会因为眼前的景象就这样射出来。

他把自己空出来的那只手偷偷地伸进短裤里，不带什么力道地撸动。忽然他听到头顶传来砰的一声——莱奥将脑袋落到门上，正深深吸气让自己平静下来。

内马尔快速地吮吸着莱奥的阴茎，努力想要给莱奥最好的体验。他的下巴因为太过于用力甚至感到疼痛。莱奥很少发出声音，只有喘息声和急促的呼吸声，还有一些像是在骂脏话的软软咕哝声。

这时莱奥突然拉住他的头发，这是一个无需言明的警告。但是内马尔反而一个深喉将莱奥吞进去，让阴茎直达他的喉咙深处，深到不能更深。莱奥射出来的时候发出一了声近乎哽咽的呻吟，将自己的所有都射在内马尔的喉咙里，而后者急切地吞下，想要品尝莱奥每一滴精液的味道仿佛那是神赐的甘露。（该死的它绝对就是）

内马尔不知道自己是什么时候射出来的，他只是发现自己伸进短裤的那只手又粘又湿，而且血管里流淌着极限的欢愉。

内马尔拉开一点距离来平复自己的呼吸，松开自己抓着莱奥球衣的手，眼看着球衣再次遮掩住莱奥的下身，底部都是皱巴巴的痕迹。

他们两个人都没有开口，内马尔甚至不敢抬头去看莱奥。他仔细聆听莱奥的呼吸声，害怕如果自己漏听了一个节拍，莱奥就会消失不见。

这时铃声响了起来，召集球员们在走廊集合，下半场比赛即将开始。他们两个都以最快速度穿好衣服冲了出去。那场比赛他们出人意料地取得了胜利，然后紧接着就是庆祝和别的一些什么，所以那天他们再没时间谈论中场休息时发生的事情。

而且因为莱奥就是莱奥，他们再没谈起过这件事。

 

（5）

内马尔现在的感觉相当爽。现场的音乐声超级响，他觉得自己的心脏都在随着重低音跳动，而且他喝了很多酒，多到视野里的东西都在旋转，但还没多到让他神志不清。杰瑞雷鸣般的笑声不时在他耳边响起，而丹尼的歌声在每一首熟悉的旋律响起时都按时出现。

胜利。胜利是一种兴奋剂，是属于他们的兴奋剂，再加上时不时从某个角落里响起的Campeones。我们拿下了一个，还剩两个，马斯切拉诺这样说道。但其实现在他们已经觉得自己可以统治整个世界。

内马尔眼前闪过一道白色的影子，他尖声喊道：“莱奥！”

然后他又喊了一遍，“莱奥！”他起身尽可能平稳地向那个小个子男人跳过去，因为他觉得脚下的地板并不是很稳固。

莱奥等着他过来，唤了他的名字“内”像是在打招呼。他的脸上挂着微笑，两个酒窝出现在脸颊两侧，那是让内马尔为之迷恋的两个酒窝。

莱奥穿了一件黑色的衬衫，他的新纹身在白皙的皮肤上显露出一抹鲜艳的色彩，头发略微被汗水沾湿，因为整个晚上被太多人揉弄过显得有些凌乱，他正对内马尔绽开一个明亮的笑容。他看上去很快乐。他看上去似乎精心打理过自己。

“莱奥奥奥奥奥”内马尔咯咯笑着叫他的名字，黏住他的身体不放，把脸贴在他的脖子上。“莱奥，你是冠军。”

莱奥笑起来，伸出一只胳膊搂住内马尔的腰把他的身体撑起来，让他把整个身体的重量都压在自己身上。

“我们是冠军，”莱奥纠正道，为此内马尔开心地笑起来。

“但你是我心目中唯一的冠军。你赢了莱奥！你赢了,你赢了！你是胜利者。”

莱奥的神经绷紧了那么一下，“你是不是有点醉了？”

“是的。”内马尔承认道。“但是！！我一直都想和你谈谈。”

这时现场突然放起了一首歌，响亮的音乐声让内马尔无法听到自己的声音。他只能眼睁睁看着莱奥脸上浮起困惑的表情。内马尔有好多，好多，好多的话要说，但音乐声真的太大了。

莱奥对他眨了眨眼，用脑袋点了点门，内马尔没有理解，稍后才——

“好主意!”他喊道，把身体压在莱奥身上，他们就这样离开了房间。

莱奥把他带到了杰瑞的豪宅里的一间卧室，那是一间主调为红色的客房，中间放着一张大床，铺着红色的被子。内马尔愉快地呼出一口气，身体重重地落到床上，在视野里整个房间都在旋转旋转再旋转的情况下，享受着床垫带来的踏实感。。他开心地笑了起来。

“也许我应该先让你睡会儿。”一个低沉的声音响起，内马尔睁开眼睛，发现莱奥正带着笑意看着他。

他穿了一件黑色的衬衫，他的新纹身在白皙的皮肤上显露出一抹鲜艳的色彩，头发略微被汗水沾湿，因为整个晚上被太多人揉弄过显得有些凌乱，他正对内马尔绽开一个戏谑的笑容。他看上去很快乐。他看上去似乎精心打理过自己。

“我不想睡觉。还有好多歌等着我去跳舞。”

“我想丹尼会替你跳的，”莱奥说。

“唔。“内马尔挣扎着坐起来，他感觉头有点重，但他还是成功地让自己倚着床头坐起身，为此他对莱奥露出一个灿烂的笑容。

“我想和你待在一起。”

“我可能马上就要回家了，”莱奥拒绝道。

“那把我一起带回家吧。”

莱奥嘴角的弧度小了那么一点，但他的眼神仍然温暖，里面满是喜爱之情。他没有给出回答。

“你还记得，呃呃——我不记得了。”内马尔抱怨道。

“我又不能替你想起来。”

“所以你忘了?”内马尔伤心地问。

莱奥翻了个白眼，坐在他旁边的位置。床垫因此往下陷落了一点，而在内马尔的眼里房间开始倾斜，他笑了起来。

“你真不识趣。”莱奥评价道，但他的脸上仍然带着笑意。

他穿了一件黑色的衬衫，他的新纹身在白皙的皮肤上显露出一抹鲜艳的色彩，头发略微被汗水沾湿，因为整个晚上被太多人揉弄过显得有些凌乱，内马尔回想起莱奥汗津津的皮肤和他看着自己时的黑色眼眸，还有说出你真好看时的粗哑嗓音，还有莱奥尝起来的味道，还有莱奥的气味——

“为什么你什么都不说？”

“说什么?”

“我含过你的老二。” 内马尔喘着气说得有点含糊，但从莱奥绷紧的身体来看，他很清楚地听到了内马尔所说的话。

莱奥什么都没说。内马尔在他身旁听着他的呼吸，感觉自己眼皮渐渐耷拉下来。他让自己的背稍微滑下来一点，这样他可以把脑袋靠在莱奥的肩膀上。

“我想要你，”内马尔低声说。“我真的好想要你。”

在那个温柔的声音终于响起之前，内马尔觉得好像已经经历了永远一般，“你可以得到我。”

“你说什么?”内马尔吃惊得向后一仰，他抬头看向莱奥，怀疑自己是不是听错了。

莱奥舔了舔嘴唇，直勾勾地望进内马尔的眼睛里，眼里不带一丝一毫的羞耻和动摇，他说：“任何你想要的时候，你都可以得到我。”

一股战栗顺着内马尔的脊椎向下，从他的颈椎开始，每一快椎骨都感到了酥麻，当那种感觉最终来到他的尾骨时，内马尔猛地向前在莱奥的嘴唇上落下一个凌乱的吻。

莱奥大大方方地张开嘴，将一只手放在内马尔的后背上。虽然内马尔几乎可以说是在啃咬他的嘴，一只手还无助地抓着他的衬衫，但莱奥的姿态仍然镇静而平和。

莱奥的舌尖上流淌着水果和酒精的味道，而他的皮肤在内马尔的手指下是那么的柔软。内马尔亲吻着莱奥，仿佛这将是他在世上的最后一天。他想要凑得更近，再近一点，为此唇间发出了不满的呜咽。他的手滑进莱奥的衬衫，而莱奥没有阻止他，任由他的手在自己的腹肌上来回游走，任由他的手指挑逗自己的乳头。那两点在他的手指下逐渐变硬，内马尔迫不及待地想要吮吸它们。

莱奥想要说些什么，但那些音节被吞进了内马尔的喉咙里，内马尔感到这些话慢慢消失在他的上颚。莱奥尝起来的味道简直不可思议，而他们接吻的声音下流而潮湿。这淫秽的声音充斥在内马尔的耳间，使他的心跳越来越快。

他吟诵道：“莱奥，莱奥。”然后稍微拉开了一点距离，这样他才能欣赏莱奥脸颊和脖颈那诱人的白皙皮肤，但没几秒他就无法忍耐亲吻莱奥的冲动又靠了过去。“我想要——莱奥。”

莱奥用一只手抵住他的脑袋保持不动，然后轻轻后退一点，在内马尔想要对上他的视线时显得有点茫然。

“我想要——干。”内马尔无助地看着莱奥的脸庞，努力让自己的发音清晰，“你。我想要干你。”他想这次他终于成功说出来了。

“如果我说你可以做呢？”

内马尔的脑袋僵住了。

“你说什么?”

莱奥的嘴角翘起微笑的弧度，带着戏弄和愉悦的弧度。他喘着气，头发凌乱，嘴唇微微张开，还有——

内马尔提高声音又问了一遍：“你说什么?”

“莱奥，该死的，莱奥。”他扑向前压到莱奥身上，后者放松身体在床上躺下，任由内马尔在自己整张脸庞上落下潮湿的吻。内马尔把自己紧紧压在莱奥的身体上，感受到莱奥的胸膛同自己的贴在一起，莱奥有力的手臂虚虚地搂住自己的肩膀。

内马尔转移到莱奥的脖子处，在他苍白的喉结上亲了又亲，但他不敢留下印记。

莱奥的手顺着他的背部下滑，带给他颤抖。莱奥的动作慢条斯理，让内马尔清晰的感受到自己从颈椎到尾骨的每一块椎骨，莱奥所触摸的每一块皮肤都仿佛在灼烧一般。

内马尔陷入了爱河，所以头晕不止。

他把自己的身体压得尽可能贴近莱奥，在他身上来回摩擦，当他发觉某样东西——莱奥裤子里某样坚硬的东西正压在他的髋骨上——他觉得自己就要爆炸了。他的呼吸变得越来越不稳，他的吻却变得更加坚定，他的手不知所措——

“内，来吧。”莱奥在他唇间低声说道。

内马尔想要他，他真的很想要他。

他摩擦着莱奥的下半身，性欲逐渐涌起。然而尽管他们之间的亲吻火热，他感觉欲火焚身，但是他没有勃起。所以他更用力地挤压两人的下身。

更加用力。

更加用力。

问题是，他没有勃起。

几分钟后，莱奥又唤了他一声：“内。”而内马尔仍然在拼命地磨蹭，他可以感受到莱奥坚硬的下身，但他自己却没能硬起来。

“该死的。”内马尔咒骂道，他把头埋进莱奥的颈窝，下身更疯狂地往前挺动。。

“内？”莱奥唤道。

内马尔默不作声，他又唤了一次。“内？”然后莱奥一只手按住了内马尔的臀部，不再让他动作。“内，hey.”

“我很抱歉，”内马尔啜泣道，“真的很抱歉。”

“内马尔?”

“我做不到，我硬不起来。”他抽泣着说道。他真的很努力想要勃起，但是他做不到。他的声音和眼睛里都蕴含着泪水。

“什么?”

内马尔哀号：“我硬不起来！”这次他的声音大到足以让莱奥听清每一个字。他看着莱奥，视线因为泪水而模糊不清。所以当莱奥的脸上慢慢浮起一个微笑时，他想自己可能是产生了幻觉。直到莱奥在他身下放声大笑出来时，他才心痛地喊道“莱奥！莱奥！”

尽管莱奥努力想要抑制自己的笑意，但他还是忍不住，笑容让他的脸上露出两个酒窝，看起来可爱又漂亮，但内马尔却无法拥有他，他将永远也无法拥有他，而且现在莱奥还在嘲笑他。莱奥肯定再也不会想要他了，莱奥以后再也不会认真看待他的感情，再也不会对他产生欲望。

“莱奥，”内马尔哽咽道，泪水堵住了他的喉咙，“我真的很抱歉。”

最后莱奥终于平静下来，但他的脸上和眼睛里仍然带有笑意，脸颊上还有一抹红晕。“你是喝得太醉了所以没法做爱。”

“不,”内马尔否认道。“我不是。”

“你是。”

“我不是。”内马尔反驳道。他发现莱奥正在自己身下动作，似乎想从他身下移开。“不要走！”

“我认为你应该睡觉。”莱奥一边说一边试着从他身下抽身离开。

内马尔抓住他的衬衫啜泣着喊道：“莱奥。”这样显然并不能阻止莱奥坐起身的动作，内马尔又紧紧抓住他的黑衬衫，把布料都扯到紧绷。

“莱奥请不要走对不起我很抱歉再给我一个机会我一定会做好的我保证我会做好的不要离开我莱奥莱奥我爱你不要离开我求求你再给我一个机会再给我——”

然而莱奥并没有被他的祈求所干扰，仍然抽开身站了起来。

“等我一下，我马上就回来。”莱奥说完就转身离开，内马尔看着他离去的背影，更加大声地呼喊他的名字。

但是莱奥还是离开了。内马尔在床上蜷成一团，泪水打湿了枕头，暗暗发誓明天就把自己的老二割掉，然后丢去喂鱼，因为它没用，一点用都没有。

然后门又被打开了，带来几分光亮。莱奥一只手拿着杯子，另一只手拿着一些药片，再次走了进来。

莱奥把药片放在床边的桌子上，说：“这些等你睡醒的时候吃。”然后把手里的水递给他。

内马尔眯起眼睛盯着杯子看。“你——你在杯子里放了什么？”

“水。”莱奥答道。

“你——”内马尔睁大眼睛，喘着气道：“你放了伟哥吗？”

莱奥有点恼怒，“当然没有。现在快点喝掉它。”

“但是我——我还年轻，现在用伟哥还太早，我不需要——哦，上帝我需要。我需要伟哥。莱奥。”

莱奥翻了个白眼，唇角勾起顽皮的微笑，再次重复道：“喝掉它。”

内马尔握住杯子的手在颤抖，视线里模糊一片，但没错，他要喝。如果是莱奥让他服用伟哥，那他就会服下，因为莱奥值得他这么做。

“好吧，”他用颤抖的声音说，“但你不会告诉别人的，对吧？不会告诉别人我需要伟——伟哥。”他结结巴巴地恳求。

“只要你喝得够快我就不会告诉别人。”

内马尔飞快地点头，快到让自己都头晕，然后一口气喝掉了整杯水，把杯子砰地一声放到床边的桌子上，躺了下来。

“好的，”他努力保持冷静。“好的。它要多久才会起作用？”

莱奥说：“你应该睡一会儿，内。”他声音里蕴含的宠溺让内马尔感到害怕，因为哦不，在莱奥的眼里他一定像个孩子，他一定再也不会想和他做那些下流的事情。

“不，不，”内马尔试图起身，但莱奥把他推回到床上。

“让我再试一次，莱奥。”

“没关系的，内。”

“莱奥，莱奥，我爱你，让我——”

“嘘。“莱奥冷静地把他的肩膀按在床上，把被子盖好，然后坐到他旁边。”

内马尔可怜巴巴地看着他：“求你了。”

“下次吧。”莱奥说。

内马尔眨眨眼，重复道，“下次吗？”他尽量让自己的语气显得不要那么期待。

“对，下次。”

“下次是什么时候?”

“任何你想要的时候。”

“那就是现在。”

莱奥轻哼，说：“好了，内，睡吧。以后你会和我上床的，我保证。”

莱奥，莱奥一般不会作出虚假的承诺。感受到床垫上莱奥的重量，鼻间充盈着他的气味，还有他有力的手臂正环住自己的肩膀，尽管自己有点——无论如何内马尔还是渐渐陷入了睡眠。

他的梦里除了莱奥再无其他。

 

(+1)

内马尔的心脏跳动得飞快。

莱奥刚刚冲完澡，赛后的肾上腺素和胜利的喜悦让他看起来光芒四射。他的头发有点湿，整个人看起来平和而快乐。内马尔认为现在是个合适的时刻。

他们从未谈过上周发生的事情，而内马尔至今仍然不确定那时到底发生了什么。他带着自己硬不起来并为之哭泣的记忆在杰瑞某间卧室的床上醒来。这些记忆离奇到他真诚地希望它只是一个梦。

然而他仍然希望那些记忆里莱奥的声音是真实的，他说下次那句话是真实的。他需要这些都是真实的，因为他打算利用这句承诺来让莱奥答应同他一起回家。而且由于莱奥一贯的行事风格，他没有露出任何可以证明那些记忆是真实的迹象。内马尔别无选择，只能自己努力一试。

杰拉德曾让他勇敢一点，尽管杰拉德是个混蛋，但他确实比任何人都更了解莱奥。

“Hey，莱奥。”他叫住正在往外走的莱奥。“你要搭路易斯的车回家吗？”

莱奥点点头。莱奥和路易斯经常开一辆车回家，而内马尔绝对没有为此感到嫉妒。

“我在想，你能不能让我开车送你回家？或者，去我家？”

“去你家？”

“是啊,你知道的，就是，玩一会儿——我是说，你知道……

莱奥歪着脑袋问：“知道什么？” 他有时就会像这样重复内马尔的话，逼迫他把话说得清楚明白，莫名地，内马尔突然在想，也许有时候莱奥对他要说的话心知肚明。

内马尔的脸开始发烫，用近乎耳语的声音咕哝道：“因为你说任何我想要的时候都可以做。”

但是这样的声音似乎比大声说出来更令人尴尬，内马尔强迫自己去看莱奥的脸庞，带着恳求的目光。他害怕莱奥可能会作出的反应，但莱奥仅仅是露出一个大大的笑容——那种你可以看到酒窝的笑容——然后他点了点头，内马尔的心脏漏跳了一拍。然后又一拍。他的心脏直到他们一起回到内马尔的家里都没能平静下来。

然后在他回过神来以后，他发现莱奥正坐在他的床上，手掌撑在身旁，好奇地环顾四周。而他自己正局促不安地站在房间中央凝视着莱奥，掌心潮湿，心跳剧烈。

他摇摇晃晃地走向莱奥，眼睛直勾勾地盯住他，被那一双黑色的眸子摄走了心魄，他回过神来才发现自己已经逼近莱奥的身前，后者歪着头看着他。莱奥的微笑中有几分顽皮，姿态中也带着几分轻松，但他眼中的某些东西，似乎是叫勇气，它让内马尔慢慢俯下身来。

这并不是他们第一次接吻——想到这个还让内马尔有点开心——但是距离他们上一个吻实在过去太久了。

内马尔只能想起在浴室里那一次混乱而仓促的经历，上周那次失败的尝试在内马尔心里根本不算数。现在是真正属于他的时间，他可以把手放到莱奥的脸颊上，感受他柔软的皮肤，感受莱奥的鼻子贴在他脸颊上的触感，感受莱奥的唇同自己的一同起舞的感觉，感受莱奥的刘海在他前额带来的痒感。莱奥的一切都如同天鹅绒一般柔软，内马尔的意识立刻变得模糊起来。

他双手捧住莱奥的脸，急切地加深这一吻，内心渴望他永远不会离开。内马尔迫切地想要离莱奥近一点，再近一点，最终他们一起倒在床上，他压在莱奥的身上，仍然不间断地亲吻彼此。

莱奥乐于让内马尔主导，懒洋洋地亲吻他，手指缓慢地在对方手臂上来回抚摸，仿佛他在这世上拥有无限的时间，虽然内马尔吻他的样子像是下一秒他们就将迎来世界末日。内马尔只有在需要喘口气的时候才会中断一下亲吻，还有就是停下来凝视莱奥的脸庞以确定自己吻的就是他，他就在这里，而不是像以前那么多次一样又是一场梦。

“我可以——？”内马尔想要开口说话，但因为难以抑制自己一次又一次反复亲吻莱奥的冲动而显得有些困难，莱奥似乎也并不急着停下亲吻。“我可以——痕迹。痕迹，会——？”莱奥也在吻他，从这几次尝试下来看，莱奥的吻技并不算差。他用自己的舌头挑逗对方的舌头，而内马尔觉得他这样一定是故意想让自己说不出话来。“Hey——”

然后内马尔终于舍得后退一点，看见莱奥面带微笑，给出直白而轻松的回应:“继续。”只有这么两个字。

内马尔完全丧失了抵抗，他真的抗拒不了莱奥雪白皮肤带来的诱惑。他埋进莱奥的颈窝，亲吻他的喉咙，不断舔舐，直到他发现一处令莱奥颤抖的地方，便来回吮吸那块柔嫩的肌肤。在他终于停下吮吸后，那块肌肤变成了紫红色的淤血，泛着唾液的反光。现在莱奥的身上有了一个吻痕，一个内马尔留下的吻痕，它在莱奥的皮肤上显得那么鲜艳，让内马尔忍不住呻吟着压到莱奥的身上，无助地来回摩擦他的腿。

内马尔感到有某种坚硬的东西正抵在自己的胯间，他想那一定是莱奥迫不及待的阴茎。莱奥也在渴望碰触他。他的一只手探入内马尔的上衣，摸到后颈下方，内马尔意识到他在摩挲自己那个地方的纹身；那块纹的是“Blessed”。虽然莱奥看不见，但他却准确无误地摩挲那几个字母，像是对它们已然了熟于心。

内马尔亲吻了莱奥脖颈的每一块地方，直到再没有遗漏哪块地方没有被他的唇所碰触到，为此莱奥整块皮肤都被他的口水沾湿了。他把莱奥的衣领往下拉，试图去碰触更多。然而莱奥的衬衫轻易拉不下去，内马尔发出泄气的哀叹。

莱奥深深呼出一口气，把他从自己身上推开，动作迅速地脱下自己的衬衫。内马尔迫不及待地想要俯下身去品尝那块洁白无瑕的皮肤，但莱奥阻止了他的动作，把他的衬衫也拉了起来，内马尔一下子举不起双臂来配合，莱奥低声喃喃道：“拜托”。

然后内马尔麻利地动作起来，很快他们都赤裸上身了，这时莱奥终于允许内马尔用嘴唇去探索自己胸前的大块皮肤。内马尔感到莱奥的手正放在自己的脖子上，拉扯或者玩弄自己的发尾，抚摸自己的脖子和肩胛骨。当内马尔开始吮吸他的乳头，舔弄那两点嫩芽，然后再热烈地吮吸，仿佛要把它们就这样整个吞下腹一样（他确实想这么做），莱奥的指甲不禁陷进手下的皮肤。 

内马尔的手游走于莱奥的腹肌，描绘着上面的曲线和肌肉，他能感受到莱奥在他手指下紧绷和颤抖。每次他看过去，都忍不住惊叹于他们肤色之间的强烈反差。莱奥的胸膛不断上下起伏，他闭着眼睛，但是每当内马尔停下动作，他都会缓慢睁开眼睛，那双黑色的眸子满是欲望和情绪，仿佛要把内马尔整个人都吞吃入腹。而内马尔是一个心甘情愿的受害者。

“我爱你，”内马尔突然开口道：“我真的好想要你，你现在的样子真好看。”

“看看是谁在说这话，”莱奥重重呼出一口气，他的嗓音比内马尔所料想的要低，那声音直接一路传到他的阴茎，“你是我所认识的最漂亮的人。”

内马尔的脸庞立即变得鲜红，他的心漏跳了数拍，他不认为这是一句真话，但是这样的赞美让他感觉好到觉得自己可以统治整个世界。

他猛地俯下身来激烈亲吻莱奥，后者一只手置于他的后颈，使他牢牢保持在这个位置，这让内马尔更加热情。莱奥绝对要比他强壮，但他就躺在这儿，把自己交给内马尔，这样的景象是那么美妙，内马尔简直想当场哭出来。

内马尔从莱奥嘴唇上离开，往下探索他的身体，亲吻和舔舐他的胸膛，挑逗他的肚脐。莱奥忍不住咯咯笑出来。最后内马尔终于来到他的腹部。

内马尔把手放在腰带扣上，抬头看向莱奥想要得到他的允许。莱奥点了点头，内马尔不再犹豫，他抽开腰带，脱掉莱奥的短裤和内裤。在完成这一切以后，在莱奥所有的衣服都被脱掉以后，在莱奥赤身裸体躺在内马尔的床上以后，内马尔忍不住认真欣赏了片刻眼前的景象。莱奥的皮肤那么那么白——偶尔点缀着紫色和粉色,那是内马尔留下的印记——手臂上有毛发，腹部上是勃起的阴茎,还有他完美的腹肌和他的大腿——内马尔的嘴里忍不住开始分泌唾液，因为莱奥的大腿是这世界上最美丽的东西。他的小腿短而结实，被灵活的膝盖链接到一起，他的大腿是内马尔所见过的最为粗壮的，强壮又仿若牛奶一般白皙，上面交错着血管和从比赛里获得的伤疤，在那些比赛里他从未倒下。

内马尔情不自禁把脸贴在莱奥大腿内侧，把自己置身在他两腿之间。他感到莱奥的阴茎正抵在自己的额头上，但他一点也不介意。莱奥因为他的动作而有点紧张，但是让莱奥腿上所有肌肉与自己的皮肤紧紧相贴，这种感觉真是太美妙了。它们是那么强壮而有力，内马尔甚至想要就这样被莱奥的大腿夹到窒息。

他发出一声呻吟又顿住，忍不住去吻遍莱奥大腿的肌肤，用力吸吮留下吻痕。他紧紧抓住手下的肌肉，再转而爱抚，看着那雪白的肌肤在他手掌的力道下变得鲜红。

莱奥在他身下难耐地挪动，内马尔抬头看过去，发现他似乎有点恼怒，因为内马尔没有关注到最重要的东西：他的阴茎。

内马尔露出一个微笑，比自己心底实际的感受要显得自信很多。他最后一次把自己的脸贴在莱奥大腿处牛奶一样的肌肤，然后来到了莱奥的胯部。他没有浪费任何时间，当即在莱奥阴茎的根部重重舔了一下，在顶部重重亲了一口，莱奥的臀部不禁向上挺动。

莱奥的味道和他记忆中的一样，只是这次没有汗水的味道。莱奥一只手插进内马尔的头发里，通常内马尔很讨厌别人这么做，但现在没关系，头皮上的力道带来的是愉悦而不是疼痛。。  
他舔舐莱奥阴茎的每一块地方，然后向下去舔囊袋，让它沾满唾液。他亲吻和舔舐每一个地方，像他一直渴望的那样去膜拜莱奥的阴茎。莱奥的阴茎很漂亮，粗壮、白皙、很大——比他的要大。内马尔不知道称呼一根阴茎漂亮是不是件正常的事，但他可以肯定的是他为眼前的这根阴茎而着迷。

他吮吸着伞头，用一只手爱抚着莱奥的囊袋，另一只手抓住莱奥大腿不放（他就是停不下来）。

说真的，内马尔可以花上几个小时的时间，除了用嘴取悦莱奥，其他什么都不做。莱奥大部分时候都保持沉默，只摆动着自己的身体，用手拉扯内马尔的头发，还有大声喘息，偶尔内马尔听不到声音的时候，他知道莱奥屏住了呼吸，这个认知让他的动作更加卖力。他竭尽所能地吸吮莱奥的阴茎，渴望让莱奥得到美妙的感受，他渴望给予，也渴望索取。

他用一只手爱抚着莱奥的囊袋，犹豫了一下，一根手指伸到下面，慢慢来到他从未亲眼看见过的地方。他的手指在莱奥的穴口摩挲了一下，然后马上抽回来，害怕自己的动作太过唐突。但是莱奥并没有说什么，只是将腿分得更开，内马尔忍不住拉开一点距离来仔细观赏。他从未没见过这个样子的莱奥，从未这么近，这么亲密，从未这样。而真正看到这样的莱奥，看到他的全部，看到他身体每一个部分，这远比他曾经想象的要超过太多。他看着莱奥分开的双腿，臀瓣间若隐若现的穴口，内马尔感谢上帝赐予他深色的皮肤，因为这样莱奥才没法看出来他的脸庞到底有多红。

“可以吗？”内马尔犹犹豫豫地问道，尽管感到羞耻，但他还是强迫自己去直视莱奥。

莱奥正在看着他，半垂的眼帘让他看起来仿佛带着睡意，然而他的视线却仿佛钉子一样扎进内马尔的身上。在这一瞬间，内马尔觉得自己是莱奥注意力的唯一焦点。莱奥点了一下头，看着内马尔爬下床去拉抽屉。

内马尔没花多少时间就找到了润滑剂，匆忙地把它抓到手里然后回到床上，立即又开始自己的动作，因为他已经快一分钟的时间没有触摸到莱奥了，他已经开始想念他。

他吮吸莱奥的伞头，开始真刀真枪地给他吹。他尽可能地吞下莱奥的阴茎，鼓起自己的双颊，上下摆动脑袋。内马尔甚至觉得自己其实很擅长口活，他想让莱奥对这次经历印象深刻，所以他通过鼻子深深吸了一口气，把莱奥阴茎的全部都吞进了喉咙里。他试着在看不见的情况下用另一只手打开润滑剂，但是这比他预想的要困难。

莱奥在他嘴里的进出开始加快，喉咙里发出一声短促的呻吟，内马尔也发出一声呻吟作为回应。他上下移动着脑袋，用舌头抵住阴茎的根部，同时将两根手指涂上润滑剂。

内马尔的手指向下，顺着莱奥的皮肤滑到自己的目标处。内马尔摸到莱奥的穴口，手指摩挲那些褶皱，让穴口沾上润滑剂而湿滑。他感到莱奥夹紧了屁股，不知道这样算好还是算坏。他更加用力地吸吮嘴里的阴茎来确保莱奥得到快感。

当内马尔把第一根手指伸进去的时候，他想自己可能要比莱奥还紧张，但是这根手指没有收到任何抵抗。莱奥立即夹紧了肉穴，但是没有说任何话。内马尔用胳膊搂住莱奥其中一条腿，感受它在自己肩膀上的重量，贴在自己脸颊上的热度，他立即想要再次被莱奥的大腿夹住。

他在莱奥的体内扭动手指，想知道莱奥为什么会那么紧，还一下一下不断夹住他。莱奥呻吟着用力拉住他的头发，内马尔明白他并不是感觉不舒服，只是因为欲望而难以忍耐。这个认知让内马尔不禁发出可怜的呻吟声，他紧紧闭上眼睛来控制体内又一波涌起的情热。他不断移动手指，终于找到莱奥前列腺的位置，然后内马尔按压那儿好几次，直到莱奥更大力道扯住他头发才停下来。

当内马尔把第二根手指推进去的时候，他的嘴正在舔莱奥的囊袋。第二根手指轻易地在里面活动，当莱奥的臀部开始迎合他的时候，内马尔觉得自己一定是在做梦。他没有浪费任何时间，直接再次去碰莱奥的前列腺，持续按压那一点，这让莱奥的呼吸变得更加不稳。他同时还在舔着莱奥的阴茎，他的动作并不像自己所希望的那样协调，因为有那么多需要他关注的地方。但是当莱奥发出轻柔的叹息，呼吸一窒时，他想他做的应该相当不错。

他认真地用手指给莱奥扩张，他觉得自己可以做这件事做一辈子——就这样躺在莱奥两腿之间，吮吸他的阴茎，用手扩张他的屁股，用生命里的每一分钟每一秒来取悦莱奥。

他的阴茎在牛仔裤里一跳一跳，被压迫地不行，他想要莱奥的欲望简直让他感到痛苦，但他希望莱奥得到享受，这件事排在所有事之前。

他一边把手指往下按压莱奥的前列腺，一边把阴茎一直吞到根部，当他的鼻子碰到莱奥的腹部时，他的指尖就在他莱奥体内的那一点上磨蹭，这让莱奥躺在床上不禁拱起了背。这时一只手抓住了内马尔的下巴，莱奥的声音听起来筋疲力尽又带着欲求不满，他像是在发号施令一样唤道：“内马尔。”

内马尔没有再继续挑逗莱奥的打算，虽然可能有点自私，但他确实想要接受莱奥所给予的一切。伴随湿哒哒的声响，他吐出莱奥的阴茎，抽出了自己的手指。

“我需要——”他拖长这个句子，因为他想不起来那个该死的单词，莱奥挑起眉毛看他，他只能努力打手势来指明那个东西。莱奥的脸颊一片绯红，但他看起来仍然要比内马尔显得清醒。“安全套，”内马尔终于想起这个单词，然后他就起身去拿。

当内马尔再回到床上时，他已经是全裸的状态，袜子、裤子和内衣都已经脱光。莱奥望着他。莱奥观察着他，视线从他的勃起的阴茎转移到他的腿，他静静地看着内马尔戴上安全套，给那根肉棒涂上润滑剂。

内马尔知道自己的阴茎不算特别大，但他从未介意过这件事。而且他很确定莱奥知道他的尺寸，因为他们共用一个更衣室，这真的算不上什么秘密，但是现在莱奥的眼睛盯着他不放，内马尔突然体会到前所未有的自我意识的觉醒。

当他为自己的阴茎做好准备工作后，他用不确定的眼神看向莱奥，后者默默地分开双腿。这个景象让内马尔觉得自己可以直接就这样射出来。

他的手游走在莱奥的大腿内侧，试探性地把他的腿分得更开。他发现莱奥真的随他的手动作时，整个人都仿佛身处梦境。

他跪在莱奥张开的双腿之间，忍不住停下来欣赏莱奥躺在他身下的样子。莱奥目光毫不动摇地回望他。

莱奥强壮的大腿分开在内马尔两腿的边上，内马尔握住自己的阴茎，把伞头对准他莱奥的穴口。他小心地挤压，让伞头侵入穴口。莱奥立即夹紧了他。从他们开始这场性事，莱奥从未露出任何痛苦的迹象，就好像他并不介意被入侵一样，内马尔不知为什么突然想起人们说莱奥“高度耐痛”。内马尔不得不握紧自己的阴茎，以防它会做出某种蠢事，比如说就这样当场射出来。

他进入得很慢，一点一点推进，感受到莱奥绷紧的身体正包住他，他甚至没法继续呼吸。他看着莱奥的脸——莱奥正凝视着他，眼神火热，里面满是欲望。

直到内马尔的囊袋撞上莱奥的屁股，他才停下来，呼出一口气，摊在莱奥的胸前，为自己终于成功全部插进去笑了出来。

他就这样待了几秒钟，听着莱奥在他耳边的呼吸声，感受莱奥轻轻抚摸他的后背，莱奥的下体紧紧、紧紧、紧紧地包裹住他，不断吸吮他的阴茎。他把手伸到莱奥的身体下面，找到莱奥的屁股，虔诚地爱抚那个因他而扩张的部位。他下身向前挤压一下，然后伸手去摸莱奥的穴口，感受自己阴茎插进去的地方，仍然不敢相信自己身处现实而不是梦境。

“我坚持不了多久的。”他在莱奥脖颈处轻声说道。

“你还没开始呢。”莱奥轻声回道。

内马尔呼出一口气，用手肘撑住自己抬起身，看见了莱奥被逗笑了的脸庞。那是一个很不错的表情——欲望和愉悦在莱奥的脸上交织在一起，让内马尔忍不住想要去吻他，于是内马尔遵从自己的内心低头吻住他。莱奥只任由他亲了几秒钟，然后就咬了一口他的唇，将腿环在他的腰间，这是一个准备开始的信号。

内马尔再次坐起身，抓住莱奥的腰开始摆动下身。他试着先找到他的前列腺，不断变换角度直到找到那个让莱奥一下子狠狠夹紧他阴茎的地方，一瞬间内马尔爽到眼前一片空白。既然他已经找到那个角度，他不断地抽出再插进去，坚定不移地操弄那块地方。

他感觉自己仿佛还是个青少年，仿佛是第一次做爱的少年。他有种加快动作，赶紧射出来的冲动，但是他强行压抑下这股冲动，因为他想要享受这场性事，他想要花时间来取悦莱奥。他用力抓紧莱奥的臀部，力道大到他觉得自己肯定会在上面留下淤痕。他持续重重插入，每次都击打在莱奥的前列腺上，因为他可能不算很大，但他的准头很好，该死。至少，莱奥看起来对它很满意。

莱奥很少发出声音,没有尖叫，没有呻吟。他只是躺在那里,眼帘半阖，但他的目光一瞬都没有离开过内马尔的脸。他张开嘴,胸部上下起伏，乳头发硬,粗大的阴茎倒在白皙的腹肌上,时不时从喉咙里泄露出柔软的叹息和强行止住的呻吟。内马尔觉得这是他见过最色情的场景。他是莱奥，每次内马尔成功让他发出一声甜美的呻吟，他都觉得自己仿佛像是赢下了一座金球奖。

（并不是说他真的想要赢得金球奖。毕竟，这世上只有一个人配得上这个奖，而那个人现在正躺在他身下。）

“莱奥，操，”内马尔小声道，“我爱你。谢谢你，真的谢谢你，我好爱你，我的偶像。”

莱奥伸出一只手去碰内马尔的脸，正好打在他的鼻子上。

“傻瓜，”莱奥拉下他的脑袋，给了他一个吻——一个真正的吻，莱奥把握整个节奏，在内马尔还在不停操他的时候同他唇舌厮磨。内马尔不禁下身动作更快，青少年荷尔蒙(该死的他都二十三岁了)掌控了他的身体，让他狂乱地想要追逐自己的高潮。他在莱奥的唇间呻吟着，绝望而不知所措，有时他也会吞下莱奥的呻吟声，捕捉莱奥的叹息声。这一次莱奥的吻不再是懒洋洋的那种，更急切也更有激情，就像是他的屁股夹紧他，他的大腿环在他腰间的那种感觉，莱奥紧紧地抱住他，力气大到能勒断他的骨头。

内马尔插得更快，他甚至能听到囊袋拍打在莱奥皮肤上的声音。依然每次都击在他的前列腺上，莱奥在他耳边呻吟，那种声音让内马尔忍不住一口咬在他的脖子上。

他不是故意的，他真的不是，他急忙抬起身，下身的动作也突然一窒。

“对——对不起，”内马尔说，他已经做好停下这场性爱的准备，然后换个身份去北极生活。但是一只手捂住了他的嘴让他没法继续说话。

莱奥的两根手指抵住他的下唇，对着他汗津津的脸皱起眉头，然后那两根手指滑进他的嘴里，紧贴着他的牙齿。莱奥的手指摸到了他的虎牙，用指尖轻轻按压，然后换成拇指往下按直到尖牙刺破他的皮肤。莱奥的眼中闪过一道光芒，开口道：“咬我。”

内马尔试图在嘴里含着莱奥手指的情况下说话：“什嘛？”

“咬我，”莱奥不带一丝犹豫的重复道。

“你确定——你确定吗？”

“来吧，内，”莱奥坚持道，他看起来已经有点恼火了，内马尔犹豫不决地再次来到他的颈窝处。

他选择了一块白皙的肌肤，先舔了舔，下身重新开始小范围的抽插。他吻了吻那块肌肤，想要为他之后对它造成的伤害先道个歉，然后他就像莱奥要求的那样——他咬了下去。他露出牙齿，慢慢地陷进去，动作犹犹豫豫，以防莱奥要求他停下来，但莱奥没有。他紧紧抓住他的肩膀，终于他的牙齿刺穿了莱奥的皮肤，莱奥忍不住拱起背部。他发出了这个晚上最响亮的呻吟声，他抱紧内马尔，喘息着，小穴用力缠紧他。

莱奥喜欢这样。

内马尔不知道该怎么做。他只知道莱奥看起来很享受这件事，他看起来很爽，而且他在叫他的名字——哦，莱奥在叫他的名字。

“内马尔,操，内——”

内马尔舔了舔那个伤口，心底有一点为伤害到他珍贵的莱奥而感到难过，但大体上他对此并不介怀。因为他愿意去做任何莱奥要求他做的事。他又舔了舔那个咬痕，直到它不再流血，他的舌头上有一股金属的味道，混杂着莱奥汗水的味道。他又回去亲吻莱奥的嘴唇，莱奥热情的含住他的唇，奖励他的付出。

没有什么特别的原因，就是这整场性爱，加上莱奥的反应，莱奥在他身下这件事，都把内马尔推到了高潮的边缘。他感觉到自己的高潮在临近，下身的进犯更加猛烈。

“莱奥，我坚持不住，我坚持不了——”

“坚持下去。”莱奥说。

“我做不到。我很抱歉，真的很抱歉——”莱奥的手向下，捏住那根肉棒的根部，内马尔不禁尖叫起来。“我觉得头晕，”他哀叹道，“我的大脑已经停止运转，血液供应不足。”

“但我夹住的是你的老二，又不是你的脑袋。”莱奥在急促的喘息间仍调笑道。

“我的老二现在就是我的大脑。”内马尔开玩笑道，试图假装自己并没有像一头即将被宰杀的猪一样汗如雨下。

莱奥说：“那你的脑容量真的和大家说的一样小。”内马尔看向他，因为他们之间的距离太近，两只眼仿佛要变成对眼才能看清。莱奥笑得很灿烂，露出了两个酒窝。内马尔觉得这简直是对他阴茎的重重一击，那根肉棒忍不住抽搐一下。他有种迫不及待想要亲吻莱奥酒窝的冲动，然后他遵从了自己的内心。

莱奥在他身下大笑，呼出气让他脖子发痒，内马尔也跟着他大笑起来。他再次开始操他，莱奥捏住他阴茎的动作不出所料最多让他多坚持了几秒钟，因为没过多久内马尔就闭紧眼睛喊着莱奥的名字射了出来。在射精的时候他仍然不断重重操弄莱奥，直到射出所有东西之后，他才窝在莱奥的颈间不停喘息，试图平复自己的呼吸。

他突然觉得好热，身体上全是汗，还有一种熟悉的愉悦感在他身体里蔓延开来。

莱奥正在轻抚他的头皮，抚慰着他，现在内马尔只想躺在这里，就这样在莱奥的怀里睡去，但是他感觉到莱奥硬起来的阴茎还抵在他的腹部。他努力靠手肘撑起身，从他们身体之间伸过去手，包裹住莱奥的阴茎。莱奥的家伙在他手里显得很大，还在不断渗出前液。内马尔自己的阴茎仍然很硬，插得很深，正压在莱奥的前列腺上。所以他给莱奥撸得很快，希望能在自己的阴茎软下来之前让莱奥射出来。

他一边欣赏莱奥看向他双手的眼神，一边手下飞快动作。当莱奥的小穴挤压他敏感的阴茎时，不禁呻吟出声，但他并没有阻止他。他的目光在莱奥的阴茎和脸庞之间来回游走,贪婪地倾听莱奥发出的每一种声音。最后，莱奥闭上了眼睛，沉默地喘息着，紧绷的大腿紧紧缠住内马尔的腰，收紧腹部射了出来。内马尔继续撸动，让精液一股一股喷射在腹肌上。

他等莱奥从高潮中平息下来后，从他的身体里抽出阴茎，半硬的肉柱很容易被抽出来。他给安全套打了个结然后扔掉。莱奥苍白皮肤的腹部上有一团白色的东西，他俯下身把它舔舐干净，确保自己吞下了莱奥每一滴精液。

在他完成这些以后，莱奥的眼睛已经闭上了。莱奥的脸上带着一抹红晕，头发凌乱，刘海粘在他汗湿的前额，呼吸平稳。他看起来快要睡着了。

“我可以——睡在这里吗？”内马尔低声说道，害怕自己吵到他。

莱奥咕哝道：“这是你的床。” 

内马尔决定把这句话当作一个肯定的回答。

他从一个非常不合作的莱奥身下扯出被子，盖到整个床上，然后把自己塞到被子下面。他一直躺在床的这边，不确定自己应该和莱奥之间保持多少距离。他稍微挪近一点，再挪近一点——

“莱奥。”他低声喊道。

“嗯。”莱奥的声音昏昏欲睡。

“我们能——再做一次吗？”

“现在？”

“不,当然不是现在！但我的意思是,偶尔做一次？再或者，定期做一次？或者我们可以，把它变成日常，就这样搬到一起住，我们可以结婚然后我们还会养一条狗还有——”

莱奥突然大笑起来，而内马尔在他每次成功让莱奥笑出来的时候都能感到开心。莱奥睁开眼睛带着微笑看着他。

“你的脑容量真的很小。”

内马尔抗议道：“Hey！”他拍了下莱奥手臂，并且利用这一点再度向莱奥靠近，近到可以感受到莱奥的呼吸拂过他的脸庞。“但是，你觉得呢？”

“觉得什么？”

“就是——可以再做吗？”

“嗯,”莱奥轻哼，“也许吧。”他低声说，然后再度闭上眼睛，表明这场对话已经结束。

“也许吧？”内马尔难以置信的重复了一遍。这并不是一个令他满意的答案，但是他注意到了莱奥的唇角微微翘起，他忍不住大喊道：“你是故意这么做的是不是？保持神秘，闪烁其词。你不直接回答我的时候就会这样，你是不是想混淆我？”

莱奥的微笑更加明显，这仿佛就是在回答没错我就是在故意混淆你的脑袋。内马尔生气地喊他的名字，但这只会让莱奥的微笑进一步扩大，他的眼睛仍然闭着。他捏了莱奥胳膊几下想要引起他的注意力，但莱奥没挪动分毫。过了一会儿，内马尔停下动作，撇着嘴，看着莱奥嘴角的弧度渐渐落下，身体也软了下来，他正在慢慢睡去。

他们离得很近，近到内马尔可以看清他皮肤上每一个毛孔，听到他每一次呼吸，数清他每一根睫毛。内马尔凝视着他的睡颜，自己的眼皮也渐渐沉重起来。他侧躺在床上，把莱奥的手握到自己手里，小心地没有把他吵醒。然后慢慢闭上眼睛，与莱奥前额相抵。

他想，在他睡着后，他梦见莱奥的手捏了捏他的背。


End file.
